In Which Kouki Is Corrupted
by TormentingAllLemmings
Summary: Shouryuu decides to have some fun with poor Kouki, at everyone's expense. Based off "The Hope-King of Kou" fanfic.


Summary: A quick one-shot wherein Shouryuu corrupts Kouki.

Warning: n/a

Disclaimer: Don't own blah-blah-blah, own OCs and plot.

Enjoy!

* * *

"I don't think I heard you clearly," Hisayo managed, peering at her kirin with a slightly-concerned expression on her face. The creature sighed at his ruler's apparent dimness before repeating himself for the third time.

"I said, I think we should consider En-ou's suggestion," he said once more, taking a seat across from his ruler's work table, where she had been engrossed in paperwork before his sudden interruption. Hisayo merely stared at him in amazement and he cleared his throat a bit self-consciously. "It was merely an opinion," he began, but fell silent when she raised her hand.

"Do you know what you're saying?" she asked. She met Kouki's calm gaze and sighed, dramatically sweeping her paperwork to the floor and watching it scatter like falling leaves. "You do."

"I gave it some thought and I believe it would be beneficial," Kouki told her calmly.

"Kouki, are you even aware of what a brothel _is_?"

* * *

Enki came across his king laughing wildly over a letter and snatched it away impatiently, finding the man incapable of forming coherent words at the moment. Reading it quickly, the kirin's eyes widened in horror as he turned back to Shouryuu.

"Why did you send this to him?" he demanded, waving the paper in the man's face angrily. He had listened to enough tales of Shouryuu's former life to understand what the man was talking about - even as a jest, it was a poor one in the kirin's opinion.

"I didn't expect them to take me up on it," he managed between guffaws. "Don't worry, I'm not going to corrupt your brother, Rokuta, so stop glaring at me. I'll send Hisayo another letter and explain the joke to her."

"And then she'll try to kill you," the kirin stated bluntly. The king shrugged, a grin still lingering on his face.

"It's not a big deal."

* * *

Hisayo read the message a fourth time, her face darkening even more than the third time she had read it. Kouki remained close to the door, recognizing that face on his king and not wishing to be anywhere near her. Sure enough, she closed her eyes and activated Omoikanbojou.

_"Shouryuu! I'm going to _kill_ you!"_ she shrieked in his mind, smiling at the slight satisfaction of sensing him wince in surprise and pain. _"Do you hear me? Kill you!"_

_"Calm down. I wasn't actually going to _do_ it."_

_"That's not the point! Don't corrupt my kirin, you bastard!"_

_"Hey, be nice. There aren't any in the Twelve Kingdoms anyway."_

_"That's not the point either! You know how Kouki is - he'll fixate on the idea until someone explains it. And I'm not doing it, Shouryuu."_ When she was met with silence, Hisayo mentally sighed. _"Don't make me bring Sekishi into this."_

_"You wouldn't!"_

_"I would. And I'm not letting you make Enki get you out of trouble either, funny-man. We'll be there tomorrow after morning,"_ she informed him, before breaking the connection in satisfaction. Kouki had remained eyeing her nervously.

"What was that about?" he ventured to ask, taking a few steps closer.

"We're going to visit Shouryuu and Enki tomorrow. We deserve a break," Hisayo told him, getting up only to bend down in order to gather the papers that had scattered earlier.

"And visit a brothel?" Kouki asked, a bit worried when he saw the woman's smile.

"Perhaps."

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Enki asked the king skeptically, cocking an eyebrow in her direction as they reclined in their chairs, Kouki having been taken by Shouryuu to another room. Hisayo merely shrugged.

"You know how Kouki is. Once he gets an idea in his idea, it's impossible to dislodge it. Besides, it's Shouryuu's fault," she pointed out, forcing Enki to sigh in agreement.

"Still, it seems rather cruel to Kouki," he muttered, thoroughly displeased with his ruler for starting the whole thing. Hisayo chuckled, having had a feeling the kirin had told off his king earlier. "What?" he demanded, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Nothing. You're just cute when you're mad at Shouryuu," she admitted with an easy laugh. "It's like…hmm…it's just funny. When Kouki gets mad at me, he just doesn't talk to me for a few days. You just beat on your king like he was any old servant," she added.

"Well, he _is_ a servant," Enki retorted with a huff, crossing his arms stubbornly. "He serves the kingdom. And corrupting kirin wasn't on his list of things to do, either."

"I believe it. But - ah, all done?" Hisayo asked innocently, as Shouryuu led the shell-shock Kouki back into the room. The kirin's eyes were wide and he took a seat near Hisayo silently. The other two watched him with a bit of concern and the Hope King sent the other a look that promised dreadful things if her kirin was scarred.

Silence reigned for a few minutes as they waited for some signal, when Kouki suddenly looked up blankly.

"What is sex?"


End file.
